1. Cross-Reference To A Related Application
This application is related to a copending and commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 301,211, filed Jan. 24, 1989 to Gilmore et al, which is being filed contemporaneously with this application. The entire disclosure of this copending application is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved dilatometer suitable for determining the coefficient of thermal expansion of a workpiece.
3. Introduction to the Invention
The coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of a workpiece provides a measure of the deformations induced in the workpiece by a change in temperature. The CTE may be expressed by a well known equation (1): ##EQU1## where L=length of a workpiece having a uniform thermal strain; and
.DELTA.L=a linear deformation due to a change in temperature of .DELTA.T.degree..
It is important to know the coefficient of thermal expansion, for example, when the workpiece is part of a statically indeterminate system. Here, expansions or contractions of the workpiece induced by a change of temperature, may be inhibited or entirely prevented in certain directions. This, in turn, may cause significant stresses in the system, which stresses may have to be investigated by way of the coefficient of thermal expansion, and subsequently accommodated by the system.